


Secret Santa

by lalarandoms



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Multi, Party, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalarandoms/pseuds/lalarandoms
Summary: The squad does secret Santa and Amanda gets Olivia and buys her a really sweet gift that ends in Olivia kissing her.Written for @rollinsnicholsmorello - as requested. Hope you enjoy!Thank you to my lovely beta, Mina!





	

Olivia's tight-knit group of squad members gathered in her living room, relaxing in the warmth of her cozy apartment. They lounged on her cream-colored couches and love seats, laughing and drinking wine throughout the night. The smell from her apple pie scented candle enveloped the apartment, bringing with it a sense of relaxation. Sonny was glad that, with everything that had occurred over the past year, they could all come together during the holidays for Secret Santa.

Olivia had never been a very festive person, but ever since having Noah she had more of an attempt to give him the childhood she never had. And, to her surprise, she jumped at the chance to host Secret Santa. Fin and Amanda were reluctant to participate, thinking that they were too grown to do wacky things like Secret Santa, but there they were in Olivia's apartment, drinking and laughing with their friends.

Olivia walked over with a tray of pigs in a blanket in one hand and a bottle of red wine in the other, the bottle replacing the second one her friends had downed. The last time she had had everyone over to celebrate an occasion was when she'd officially adopted Noah, and this gathering was way overdue.

“Okay guys, here you go.” Olivia announced, placing the tray and wine on her coffee table. 

Olivia sat down and cozied up to Amanda, watching everyone take food from the tray while Amanda refilled everyone's glasses. They were an amusing bunch, decked out in ugly Christmas sweaters and pajamas rather than fancy outfits, per Sonny's request. It was easy to forget he was in his early thirties when he chose to wear a Santa hat and Frosty the Snowman slippers to the party.

“How about we start the Secret Santa exchange?” Sonny asked, his voice chipper with a hint of intoxication.

“Okay.” Olivia replied as she and the group adjusted themselves in a circle. “Who would like to go fir--” She started, looking around the room.

“I will!” Sonny interrupted excitedly, sticking his arm in the air like a child. 

"So who did you get?” Amanda asked before taking a sip of her wine. 

Sonny turned to his right, towards Fin. With a huge smile on his face he handed Fin a rectangular box wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper, about the size of a long jewelry box. "Here you go, big guy! I hope you like it." He smiled widely.

They all watched in anticipation as Find unwrapped the paper and opened the box. Sonny's smile became even wider as he watched Fin's eyes widen with surprise.

“Tickets to the Met's opening game.” He whispered in shock. 

Sonny leaned in closer to Fin to point out what he missed on the ticket. "Not just the opening game, but season tickets! With box seats!"

The girls watched in awe as Fin gave Sonny a tight hug, something they had never seen him do. "That is so sweet!" Amanda whispered to Olivia.

“Thanks, man.” Fin said, still in a happy stupor. 

“You’re welcome.” Sonny replied as he patted Fin's back.

“I guess it's my turn.” Fin said, handing Amanda a red envelope. “You’re a little hard to shop for.” Fin teased, a small smile on his face.

Amanda opened the envelope to find two gift cards. As she looked at them she beamed widely, looking up to meet Fin's eyes. "Fin!" She jumped off the couch to give him a hug. "I know you wanted to buy some more athletic stuff, I hope it's enough." Amanda squeezed Fin before going back to her seat. “It's more than enough, thank you so much!"

“There's also a gift card for Frannie.” He added. Amanda gave Fin a warm smile and said, "Thank you", before turning to Olivia. "Your turn."

Olivia huffed before pulling out her gift from the side of the couch and handing it to Sonny. "I hope you like it." She said as she watched him tear it open.

“Is this Versace?” He asked, gaping in awe.

“I thought the color would look good on you.” She replied.

“Aw, Lieutenant...” Sonny scooted on his knees over to Olivia to give her a hug. “This is great, thank you!” Sonny placed the tie over his shirt, proudly displaying his new gift to everyone with a goofy smile on his face.

“Okay, Amanda it’s your turn. What did you get Liv?” Fin said, finishing his glass.

Amanda cleared her throat, trying to shake off her nerves. She turned to face Olivia, who stared at her with a loving look on her face. Reaching into her pocket she took out a small black square box, wrapped in gold paper, and handed it to Olivia. Their fingertips grazed each other; the touch enough to send shivers down their spines.

Olivia slowly removed the lid of the box, setting it aside before looking at her gift. Laying in a bed of cotton was a beautiful gold necklace, but it wasn't just any necklace. Olivia felt a lump grow in her throat as her heart began to beat so fast that it was almost difficult to breathe. She looked up at Amanda, their eyes locked in a gaze for a couple of seconds that felt like forever. Olivia broke the gaze first, looking back at her necklace and caressing the plated chain that displayed the words 'fearlessness'.

“I remember when you told me that this was your lucky necklace, and how much it meant to you. And I know you gave April yours to give her courage before the trial. I looked everywhere to find one exactly like it. “ Amanda confessed.

Olivia stared at Amanda in awe, the words coming out of her mouth becoming background noise. Without hesitation she leaned in to capture her lips with hers. When their lips touched she forgot that Sonny and Fin were even in the room. The sweet taste of Amanda's lips mixed with wine made her head spin. She smiled when she felt Amanda's hand on the back of her head, bringing her closer. For a moment, it was just them. It seemed as if the world had stopped spinning, and the only thing that existed was the love between them. In that moment, Olivia Benson knew she was truly in love with Amanda Rollins.

Their kiss was interrupted by the sound of Fin clearing his throat. They quickly broke apart, remembering that, unfortunately, they weren't alone. Not only were they not alone, but they had just accidentally outed themselves and their relationship. Olivia laughed, her cheeks turning red as she hid her face on Amanda's shoulders.

“Well now you guys know why we have those meetings in her office with the blinds shut.” Amanda confessed, placing a kiss on Olivia's temple, as she continued to hide her embarrassment on her shoulder, as Fin and Sonny laughed boisterously.


End file.
